


Łzy

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Castiel taki bezuczuciowy, Castiel taki niewzruszony, Castiel taki ważny, Lucyfer jest dupkiem, M/M, Magia, a może i nie, cisza, knowania, nie powinnam tagować po pierwszej w nocy, wszyscy knują razem, zaklęcia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Próby wyciągnięcia z Castiela jednego ze składników potrzebnych do zaklęcia są wyjątkowo męczące.Tekst na temat 19 (łzy) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Winchesterowie rzadko się poddawali, ale tym razem byli blisko przyznania się do porażki. Ich zdecydowanie za bardzo przekrwione oczy bolały i łzawiły, a nosy również nie były zbyt szczęśliwe od tego, ile razy je wysmarkali. Na dodatek oddychało im się ciężko i musieli wygadywać tak okropne bzdury o tak podatnym na sugestie przyjacielu.

— Jesteś kompletną porażką… Nie, no nie mogę. Po prostu nie.

Dean ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie potrafił obrazić Castiela bez powodu, przecież to był jakiś kompletny bezsens.

— Postaraj się, Dean… — zachęcił go Sam, patrząc na niego całkowicie wyprany z energii.

— Łatwo ci powiedzieć! Sam się postaraj, skoro jesteś taki mądry — prychnął Dean.

— Nie potrafię… — przyznał Sam. — Za bardzo go kocham.

— Ja ciebie też — odpowiedział Castiel sięgając do jego dłoni i uśmiechając się krzepiąco. — Nie sądzę, by to podziałało. Wiem, że nie macie tego wszystkiego na myśli.

— Za to ja będę miał! — zagroził Crowley.

— Ale twoja opinia mnie nie obchodzi.

Król Piekieł wydał z siebie ryk irytacji.

— Posłuchaj, pierzasty — odezwała się Rowena, patrząc na niego uważnie. — Zacznij płakać po dobroci albo przestanie być tak miło.

— Nie możesz już go dźgnąć tym patykiem w oko? — Crowley wyraźnie się niecierpliwił. — To nie ma sensu.

— Łzy naturalne mają lepsze właściwości niż łzy wywołane mechanicznie — wyjaśniła po raz kolejny Rowena, przewracając zirytowana oczami. — Po prostu zmiażdżcie mu serce.

— Nie! — zareagowali równocześnie Winchesterowie.

— Potrzebujemy tego zaklęcia! — wrzasnęła wiedźma. — Niech on się w końcu popłacze!

— Spokojnie — powiedział Dean, samemu chodząc dookoła kłótni. — Spór w niczym nam tu nie pomoże.

— Tak. Musimy wymyślić sposób, żeby Cas zaczął płakać. Naturalnie. Ze smutku.

— Ewentualnie radości — uściśliła Rowena.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią w milczeniu.

— Teraz nam to mówisz? — wypalił zszokowany Dean.

— Brawo matko, brawo!

— Wydawało mi się, że to oczywiste — odpowiedziała Rowena, patrząc na nich jak na niższe formy życia. — Magii zależy na szczerych łzach wywołanych emocją lub uczuciem. Smutek, złość, radość, wzruszenie… Wszystkie te zbędne do życia bzdety.

Dean opadł ciężko na krzesło, wzdychając.

— To daje nam dużo więcej możliwości.

— Cas? — Sam ukląkł przed aniołem i wziął jego ręce w swoje dłonie. — Kocham cię. Jesteś centrum mojego świata i mojego życia, moim światłem i sensem mojego istnienia, nie wyobrażam sobie…

Castiel przerwał zaczynający się monolog, unosząc dłoń w górę.

— Widzę twoją duszę, ona każdego dnia mówi mi, co do mnie czujesz… Więc jak miałbym się wzruszyć. Poza tym... — Pochylił się do ucha Sama. — Nie chcę żebyś mówił to wszystko przy nich, dobrze?

Młodszy Winchester westchnął, ale pokiwał głową.

— To może obejrzyjmy jakiś wzruszający film? — zaproponował. Wszyscy poza Castielem wydali jęk rezygnacji.

— Tylko nie to — wyrwało się Crowleyowi. — Wolałbym sprzątać niebo na kolanach.

— To się da załatwić — powiedział Lucyfer po pojawieniu się w pomieszczeniu. — Macie te łzy?

Odpowiedziało mu zgodne kręcenie głowami.

— Nawet rozpłakać się nie potrafisz? — warknął Lucyfer, a wszystkich zamurowało. — Jesteś dosłownie najbardziej bezużytecznym ze wszystkich braci. Wszystkich.

Szczęka Sama opadła w dół, a Castiel przekrzywił głowę.

— Nie wierzę, że znowu cały plan w pizdu przez ciebie. I oczywiście, że się tym w ogóle nie przejmujesz. Nigdy się nie przejmowałeś! Zawaliłeś przy pierwszej Apokalisie — nie przerywaj mi, Sam — pozwoliłeś wyciągnąć jego z mojej klatki bez duszy. Demonowi! Nie zauważyłeś, że czegoś mu brakuje? W ogóle? Nic?

Dean chciał przerwać, ale Crowley przytrzymał go za łokieć.

— Spiskowałeś z tym demonem! A potem wymyśliłeś sobie, że zostaniesz nowym bogiem. Po prostu szczyt wszystkiego. Dobrze, że nie kazałeś aniołom nazywać siebie ojcem — prychnął archanioł, machając ręką.

Castiel nawet nie mrugał, patrząc na niego w szoku.

— Nie wspominając o tym, że wypuściłeś przy tym lewiatany. Lewiatany, Castielu! Pamiętasz, jak ojciec nam mówił, że są najgorszym, co istnieje i za wszelką cenę musimy utrzymać je w Czyśćciu? Nie? Ja pamiętam, a nie słuchałem zbyt uważnie. Ach, no i jeszcze, najważniejsze…

Sam zacisnął pięści, wiedząc, co teraz nadchodziło. Nie mógł na to patrzeć.

— Zabiłeś naszych braci! Bardzo wielu! Nawet Baltazara, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela! Podobno go kochałeś? I co? Bezlitośnie zabiłeś przez podejrzenie zdrady. Jakiej zdrady?! Jedynym zdrajcą byłeś ty! Tylko ty!

— Zabiłeś Gabriela — szepnął miękko Castiel.

— Nie miałem wyjścia. Wiesz, jak zimno i pusto jest w tej cholernej Klatce? Byłem tam całkiem sam, przez eony! Swoją drogą: dzięki za wstawiennictwo, gdy mnie tam wrzucali. Ach, no tak. Stałeś bezczynnie jak całą reszta. I ty nazywasz się moim bratem? Nie zasługujesz na to miano!

Nawet Rowena wydawała się szczerze zdumiona okrutnością tego stwierdzenia.

— Nie możesz winić mnie za to, że nie chciałem wrócić do najgorszego miejsca, jakie istnieje. Poza tym, prawie płakałem! Wiesz, jak długo nie mogłem się po tym pozbierać? A ty? Nie masz uczuć! Jak możesz kłamać, że kochasz Sama, skoro zabiłeś dziesiątki, setki swoich braci, bez zawahania i bez mrugnięcia okiem?

— Bracie, ale…

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Jestem tobą zdegustowany! Uważasz, że kochasz ludzi, kochasz Sama i jesteś jednym z Winchesterów, a jednak Naomi udało się ciebie przekabacić? Gdybyś naprawdę był po ich stronie, nigdy by tego nie osiągnęła. Nie zrzuciłbyś też aniołów z nieba. Nawet ja nie byłem tak okrutny.

— Nie jestem pewien czy mówisz szczerze czy próbujesz sprawić, bym płakał… Albo może oba — przyznał Castiel. — Ale to nie działa.

— Oczywiście. Bo nie masz serca — prychnął Lucyfer z taką odrazą, że nawet Crowleya cofnęło.

— Nie działa, bo wystarczy mi, że ja ciebie kocham. — Dłonie Lucyfera zacisnęły się w pięści. — Nie będę płakał, przykro mi, najwyraźniej nie potrafię. Ale nie będę też tego sdłużej łuchał.

W jednej chwili Lucyfer stał metr przed nim, wrzeszcząc, a w drugiej trzymał brata ciasno w ramionach.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, całując go w skroń. — Oczywiście, że kłamałem. Tak bardzo potrzebujemy tego zaklęcia… Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam…

— Kocham cię — powiedział Castiel, obejmując dłonie brata na swojej piersi. — Rozumiem, chciałbym pomóc, ale… nie potrafię.

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Lucyfer przygarnął go do siebie mocno. — Po prostu pamiętaj, że jesteś ważny i wyjątkowy i nie myślałem nic z tych rzeczy i…

— Ostatni składnik: łzy anioła — oświadczyła wiedźma, unosząc w górę fiolkę, którą przed chwilą podetknęła pod policzek Lucyfera.

— Nie sądziłem, że będzie o nie trudniej niż o łzy cholernego demona — prychnął Dean.

— Co mogę powiedzieć, jestem wrażliwy — odpowiedział Crowley.

A Sam zignorował ich wszystkich, przytulając anioły mocno. Lucyfer wciąż szeptał przeprosiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥]. Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark]. Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
